


Príncipe Azul

by Pattyto35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustía, Autolesiones, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon, Dolor, Lance merece un mejor final, Lance necesita un abrazo, Lance tiene depresion, Langst, Other, Pain, Post-Canon, diario, muy poco romance, problemas mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Pensamientos fugaces de la depresión de Lance mientras está en el espacio.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en Wattpad durante el 2020

A veces extraño a mi familia, a mis sobrinos y hermanos, a mi bella madre y a mi papá.

Sé que esto es importante, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos, aún cuando antes de todo esto ellos casi no me notaban.

Esperen.

¿Y si ya se han olvidado por completo de mi?

\- Blue Prince


	2. 2

Recuerdo últimamente todo lo vivido, todo por lo que pasé. Eso no me ayuda, recuerdo todo el daño que me hice, que dejé que me hicieran.

Me duele recordar que incluso para mi familia era una molestia.

Y si mañana muero en el calor de la batalla... Tal vez sea lo mejor para todos, y tal vez empezarían a notarme.

Mamá lamento no haberte dado orgullo.

Papá perdóname por no ser un hombre.

Luis lamento haber sido tan molesto siempre.

Marco lamento entrometerme en tus relaciones.

Verónica siento decirte que eras fea, tu eres hermosa.

Raquel, soy el peor hermano que has tenido. Siempre te molesté, lamento todo el mal que te hice.

Chicos, equipo Voltron, siento no haber dado lo mejor de mí. Sé que ganarán la guerra, pero no conmigo.

-Blue Prince 


	3. 3

Mamá:

Hoy estuvimos a punto de morir, como en cada misión en la que estamos desde que llegamos al castillo de los Leones. A veces pienso demasiado las cosas, pero nadie parece notarlo. Todos me dicen que soy el bobo, el torpe e inútil del equipo, me hacen sentir que de verdad no valgo la pena, que no soy parte del equipo.

Quisiera que me abrazaras para consolarme, quisiera que me dijeras que todo saldrá bien. Que no soy lo que ellos dicen... Te extraño demasiado.

-Blue Prince


	4. 4

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Shiro tuvo que desaparecer?

Keith está molesto, Hunk trata de distraerse todo el tiempo con Pidge, Pidge ya casi no duerme. Allura es indiferente de una forma dolorosa y Korann, bueno... A Korann lo veo como un padre, a él he podido confiarle tantas cosas y pude hablar mis inseguridades. Él no me ha juzgado. Me ha dicho que le duele la pérdida de Shiro, pero está tan acostumbrado al sentimiento que no sabe como actuar o sentirse.

Yo cada vez me siento más lejos, más triste, más hundido.

Las pesadillas sobre la explosión se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez en el ciclo de día. Los recuerdos del dolor, la inconsciencia, y despertar para ver que estas marcado de por vida. Aquella horrible cicatriz en mi espalda es un constante recordatorio de que estuve a punto de morir, y aun con eso no dejé de hacer el ridículo.

¿Soy un héroe?

¿A caso alguien me ve de ese modo?

Me estoy ahogando, ya basta.

-Blue Prince


	5. 5

La verdad quería ser el paladín negro, no por la gloria, no por molestar a Keith. Quería ser un líder para que vieran que soy digno de algo, que no soy solo burlas y que puedo hacer las cosas bien.

No soy digno.

No soy especial.

Por lo menos Keith decidió tomar su lugar, por lo menos pude disipar un poco su oscuridad, a pesar de que la mía me está consumiendo.

Pido ayuda de forma silenciosa, pero nadie lo nota. Quisiera que alguien me consolara un poco...

-Blue Prince


	6. 6

Soy el paladín rojo ahora. Soy la mano derecha de Keith y de Voltron.

Estoy tan feliz, parece que por fin algo hice bien... Si tan solo no fuera tan torpe.

Una parte de mi duele, extraño a Blue. Ella era mi León, y compartí muchas cosas con ella. Red es tan difícil a veces, y pienso que tal vez me odia tanto como Keith.

Y hablando de Keith, él sigue insultándome de vez en cuando, a veces es inconsciente, pero duele. He querido hablar con él al respecto, pero no quiero que me vea como un llorón.

Siento que estamos a la deriva, sin rumbo. Sin saber que movimiento hacer. Temo tanto por eso.

¿Qué pasará cuando Shiro vuelva?

-Blue Prince


	7. 7

Debería resignarme, debería dejarlo aquí.

¿Por qué sigo escribiendo mi sentir?

¿Para qué?

Ni siquiera tendré un buen legado luego de que muera. Estoy cansado.

Hoy me he vuelto a cortar, encontré una cuchilla y marqué mis muñecas. Estoy tan aterrado de mi mismo, de mis pensamientos que dan mil vueltas.

Siento que se me acaba el tiempo.

-Blue Prince


	8. 8

Chicos, no me dejen.

Pidge lo siento, no quería incomodarte. No quería arruinar tus cosas.

Hunk perdón, no soy un buen amigo. Y lamento haberte insultado por tu físico. No te merezco.

Allura perdona, sé que ya sobrepase el límite, tienes todo el derecho de decirme acosador. Hasta yo me doy pena.

Korann, gracias por ser como un padre para mi. En verdad no me arrepiento haber recibido el impacto de la bomba. Perdón si soy tan perezoso.

Shiro... Quería que me vieras como ves a Keith, quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi. Donde sea que estés... Perdóname.

Keith... Perdóname si solo te he hecho menos, perdóname por excluirte. Perdóname por ofenderte y agredirte, por siempre estar en ti contra y por siempre decir cosas hirientes. Lamento no ser un buen compañero, lamento no poder ser tu amigo.

Chicos, no se vayan. Perdón por todo.

-Blue Prince


	9. 9

Shiro ha vuelto, regresó y ahora podrá asumir su lugar como líder. Keith regresará a Red y yo...

Yo tendré que hacerme a un lado, necesitamos a los mejores para ganar la guerra. Allura es mil veces mejor que yo y merece pilotar a Blue, yo solo soy el bobo del equipo.

Soy el elemento cómico que no aporta nada inteligente para decir, soy la simple burla de todos.

No quiero llorar... Estoy cansado de eso... Soy un llorón de lo peor.

-Blue Prince


	10. Rojo

**Keith**

Estaba en mi habitación, miraba mi cuchillo con cierta curiosidad. Ahora que sabía de donde venia me corresponde averiguar de donde vengo yo. Tenía que buscar respuestas.

Por eso cuando Shiro volvió, empecé a tomar misiones con los Blades. Me aleje del equipo. Yo sabía que todos estaban molestos por eso, pero dudo que lo entiendan.

Cada que volvía era recibido por malas caras y problemas. Además Lance estaba molesto porque los shows de Voltron no estaban saliendo bien, eran malísimos e incómodos, todo porque el Black Paladín no aparecía para formar a Voltron. Las peleas estaban yendo en aumento y yo ya me estaba hartando.

—Lance, tú lo único que buscas es la gloria. Presumir ante los demás y ligarte a cuanta chica bonita se te atraviesa.

Y bueno, tal vez no fue lo correcto. Luego de eso, Lance salió de la sala sin decir nada. Tal vez me había excedido. Y a juzgar por las malas miradas que me lanzó Hunk, me estaba perdiendo de algo.

No me disculpé.

Poco después Shiro logró usar el león negro y yo me fui a Blade...


	11. 10

Keith me había dicho que dejara las matemáticas a Pidge, pero no esperaba que se fuera del equipo.

¿En verdad merecía mi lugar en el Team Voltron?

Soy solo una burla, un extra, solo una imagen bonita para atraer a la gente. Tal como me presentaron en el Show de Korann.

Siempre comparado con Kogane, al punto en que me empecé a odiar.

¿Qué más podía salir mal?

-Blue Prince


	12. 11

Las misiones son más complejas. Todo parece estar ocurriendo mucho más rápido que cuando llegamos al espacio.

Hunk y Pidge han estado haciendo cosas, no me permiten unirme porque dicen que puedo arruinar su trabajo.  
Allura y Korann también han estado haciendo cosas y Shiro...

Tengo miedo de Shiro, es como si no fuera él mismo. Es como si él fuera otra persona completamente diferente. Siento que me hace a un lado, que no me escucha.

Ya no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y cada vez estoy mas agotado. He empezado a cortarme de nuevo, tengo tantas heridas que ya no puedo salir de mi habitación sin mi chaqueta.

Finge una sonrisa. Sigue coqueteando. Desespera a todos. Que te noten...

¡Aquí estoy!

Si un día muero, ¿notarán que me fui?

-Blue Prince


	13. 12

Lotor se ha unido al equipo.

Ese bastando se ha unido y ha reformado todo. Es como si todos estuvieran enamorados de él.

Sabe más que todos sobre la situación, es muy inteligente y manipulador. Es atractivo y todos parecen estar interesados en escucharlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a él no le cuesta?

Chicos, por favor...

Ayuda.

-Blue Prince


	14. 13

Ahora que Zarkon ha muerto hemos podido tomar un descanso. Pude volver con mis amigos, a pesar de que me molestan mucho por mi enamoramiento con Allura.

Me siento un poco mejor, aunque aún está esa molestia de que la princesa esté tan cerca del príncipe mimado. Yo sé que solo soy un chico de Cuba, ni siquiera fui bueno en la Galaxy Garrison. Siempre segundo, siempre segunda opción.

-Blue Prince


	15. 14

He tenido una recaída. Estaba bien, en la medida de lo posible. Me he resignado a que Allura no me ame y ahora ande de... Noviecita con Lotor, muy a pesar de que no confío del todo en él. 

Por algo huyó del imperio, maldición.

Shiro me ha gritado, me ha dicho que nadie pidió mi opinión. Me ha gritado y expuesto frente a todos; y aunque pareciera que trataron de calmar a Shiro, no me defendieron. En verdad que soy débil por ponerme mal con algo así.

Después de eso me encerré en mi habitación, he estado llorando en la oscuridad. Las voces en mi cabeza resonando; me hablan y me insultan, me recuerdan lo estúpido que soy. Que no merezco nada.

Nadie ha venido a verme, seguro todos han cenado. Y yo sigo aquí.

Tal vez si debí morir...

—Blue Prince


	16. 15

Si, salvé a la princesa en aquella ocasión.

Sí, lo hice de forma desinteresada sin pensar en las consecuencia. Quiero creer que hice lo correcto.

La descarga chocó en rojo y me...

Ni siquiera puedo escribirlo. Yo no puedo terminar de asimilarlo.

Esa vez yo... Morí. Estaba muerto. Simplemente dejé de respirar y mi corazón ya no latía, mi vida había acabado en un puto instante y ni siquiera había podido hablar con mi familia una vez más.

Y luego...

Allura me trajo de vuelta, pero una parte de mi piensa que, tal vez, yo no debí regresar.

Estoy vivo de nuevo, pero ahora que he probado la muerte... Me da miedo que quiera sentirla de nuevo.

¿Esto es una tendencia suicida?

La voz interna grita en mi que soy un cobarde.

-Blue Prince


	17. 16

¿Qué se siente morir?

Seguramente todo humano ha pensado en la muerte. Es nuestro distintivo en la tierra. El miedo a la no existencia. El temor a lo desconocido.

Cuando yo morí no hubo nada, no hay dolor ni sentimientos, no eres consciente de tu alrededor. No hay miedo. Es como si yo fuera solo una parte del universo, eterno... Uno en todo. No sé cómo decirlo, pero morir es como volver al inicio de todo.

Allura me trajo de vuelta, pero sentía que ya no era yo mismo. Algo cambió en mi. Ahora temo, temo no poder sentirme así de nuevo.

Hoy traté de suicidarme, pero en ese instante las alarmas se dispararon y yo tenía un deber.

No puedo morir, no aun.

Pero quiero morir.

-Blue Prince


	18. 17

Mi familia siempre ha estado llena de gente exitosa. Es como si cada McClain pudiera hacer honor de portar el apellido, claro, no me incluyo.

Luis tiene su propio negocio, es un excelente hombre de negocios con una bella familia.  
Marco es el hombre de la casa, va por su segunda licenciatura en medicina, había estudiado psicología (irónico lo sé) y es probable que a estas alturas ya esté casado. Me habré perdido una bella boda.

Verónica es la mano derecha de Iversson, sabe de tecnología y ciencias, de historia, del espacio y de tácticas de combate. Una mujer de honor impecable. Mi mayor inspiración para decidirme a entrar a la Galaxy Garrison.

Raquel es bellísima, ella quiere ser una modelo. Ha ganado varios concursos de belleza y ha salido en el periódico local un par de ocasiones. En la escuela siempre fue ella la popular, el centro de atención, la chica con la que todos querían estar.

Y luego, bueno, luego estoy yo. El estúpido niño que salió del armario a los doce años como Bisexual y que no supo elegir su propio destino, sino que quiso ir con su hermana mayor. El que siempre sacó malas calificaciones, el torpe que todo tiraba o todo arruinaba. Yo solo soy un chico tonto de Cuba que hace bromas esperando que la gente no se canse de mi, esperando que por lo menos ese sea mi distintivo.

Siempre me he visto como el no querido, Raquel me dijo que de hecho fue así. Mis padres no me planearon, ellos ya no querían más hijos y ya eran felices con los otros cuatro. Por mi es que tuvieron problemas económicos, por mi es que Luis se fue antes de la casa. Por mi es que Raquel no pudo ir a una escuela privada de calidad.

Ahora en Voltron la historia se repite.

Shiro es el líder, el guía que sabe que decir y como actuar. Nuestro héroe.

Keith es el astuto, el temerario. Excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con una habilidad increíble en el manejo de cuchillos. También es la esperanza de unir a las razas (mil veces mejor que el estúpido Lotor).

Pidge es la genio, la hacker. Ella puede encontrar a quien quiera en el espacio. Estratega y una excelente navegante, estoy seguro que sabe actuar rápido en caso de que haya alguna perturbación en el espacio.

Hunk, mi hermano, él es bueno para la cocina y para reparar máquinas. Junto a Pidge pueden hacer lo que quieran, incluso derrotar una flota Galra. Es también quien mantiene unido al equipo, que los protege como una madre.

Allura es... Bueno, ella es perfecta. La futura líder de una nación, la que tiene conocimiento en magia y quien se comunica con cada León. Ella es el corazón de Voltron.

Korann es el consejero, el sabio maduro que da apoyo motivacional como nadie, un buen hombre y un gran padre. Es el padre que Allura necesita, aunque ella no se de cuenta.

¿Y yo? Eso ya lo saben, el bobo y torpe.

Estoy cansándome de lo mismo.

-Blue Prince


	19. Amarillo

**Hunk**

Lance ha estado actuando raro. He visto que casi no come ya y ha bajado de peso.

En varias ocasiones he tratado de acercarme, pero si no es la alarma del castillo que esta en una misión o directamente bajo ataque, es Lance siendo Lance. Amo a mi amigo, en serio, pero a veces es insufrible.

Desde que estamos en el espacio no ha hecho más que coquetear y pelear con Keith, ahora que el pelinegro no está, Lance esta lamentándose cada rato por Allura.

Viejo, date cuenta. Allura no te ama.

Al principio fue divertido burlarnos de él, ahora hasta da pena y hastío hablar del mismo tema.

—Hey Hunk, ¿estás ocupado?— preguntó mi amigo entrando en la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba tratando de hacer unas mejoras al proyecto que Pidge y yo hemos estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

—Un poco — respondí.

—¿Es importante? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo que pasó hoy con Allura...

—Viejo, es obvio que tiene algo con Lotor. Olvídate de la princesa, solo piensas en chicas. Tenemos una misión.

—Oh. Si... Yo veo que estas ocupado, iré a ver a Shiro.

—Shiro también está ocupado, tiene una migraña terrible. Mejor no lo molestes.

Yo no quise hacer ese comentario con malicia, era la verdad.

—Si... Bueno, adiós amigo.

Y Lance salió, y justo a tiempo porque al instante creé una pequeña explosión por un circuito mal conectado que me dejó con la cara ceniza y el cabello levantado. Otro poco y me quedaba sin cejas.

Dios, que no puedo con esta máquina. Será mejor que pida la ayuda de Matt cuando lo veamos.


	20. 18

Shiro parecía más distante, menos como si fuera él mismo. En mi mente esta el recuerdo de como en aquel plano astral él me hablaba, me decía algo y yo no podía escucharlo. Quería hablar con él sobre eso, pero luego de lo sucedido con lo de Lotor, preferí distanciarme.

Tengo miedo de que Shiro no sea él. Que le hayan hecho algo.

-Blue Prince


	21. 19

—Lance, enfócate.

Me decía a mi mismo mientras trataba de derribar una vez más al gladiador. He obtenido una nueva forma de mi Bayard, ahora puede transformarse en una espada alteana. Desde ese pequeño logro que impresionó a Allura, practico todos los días sin descanso. Ya me parezco a Keith. Que horror.

Logré golpear al robot y atravesarlo con la espada rápidamente. Sonreí, por fin veía una mejora en mis habilidades.

—Bien hecho, Lance— dijo Shiro, el mayor avanzaba hacia mi con tranquilidad. Su sonrisa tranquila.

Shiro se había disculpado por como me habló el otro día, pero no se había sentido sincero. Aun sentía una tensión entre nosotros.

—Gracias — respondí. 

Luego de eso, me fue de ahí. Dejando a Shiro consternado, pero el mayor no me siguió. Caminé por el castillo hasta llegar a mi habitación donde me encerré y saqué mi Holo phone, abrí la sección de notas y empecé a escribir:

_ Quizá hay algo más que no estoy viendo, tal vez pueda salir de esto. Lo que siento se asemeja a estar en el limbo, camino sin rumbo y me dejo llevar por los recuerdos. A veces, parece que encontré la salida de aquel lugar, esos pequeños  _ _ momentos _ _ me hacen querer saborear la felicidad un poco más antes de sumergirme de nuevo en lo desconocido. _

_ -Blue Prince _

Luego de escribir ese pensamiento fugaz, me levante y me dirigí al baño, ahí me miré en el espejo.

—Tal vez pueda salir de eso— sonreí a mi reflejo.

Si, tal vez puedo ser mejor. Tal vez merezco algo a fin de cuentas.

¿No?


	22. 20

A veces tengo esos momentos de luz donde me divierto. Por ejemplo, hoy mis amigos y yo pudimos jugar ese... Extraño juego alteano de Rol que Korann nos enseñó. Jugar Monstruos y Maná es divertido, un mundo donde tus decisiones afectan el curso de una historia que se va creando de poco en poco.

Pike es mi Avatar, un ladrón ninja con habilidades increíbles. Además de apuesto y muy carismático.

Me gustó bastante crear una historia para él. Nunca he sido bueno escribiendo, pero me gustaría conservar esto.

"Mi historia —la de Pike— es algo diferente a la de mis compañeros de aventura. A diferencia de ellos, yo nací en una familia enorme, con muchos hermanos y hermanas de grandes habilidades. Somos un pueblo ninja oculto en las montañas, solo nosotros podemos llegar hasta allá.

Cuando uno de nosotros cumple la mayoría de edad, tenemos que irnos para encontrar nuestros destinos y llevar algún símbolo de honor a nuestra familia.

Yo seré el primero en brindar honor a todo mi pueblo, les llevaré el más grande tesoro que jamás hayan visto. Junto a mi capa de invisibilidad seré imparable".

Lo sé, no suena muy original. Parece que tomé varias historias como referencia, pero por alguna razón cuando escribo o pienso en Pike, me siento mejor.

Aunque fue una pena que luego de nuestra épica batalla, Hunk y Pidge se fueron a hacer más de ciencia loca, Allura se fue con el estúpido Lotor y solo quedamos Korann, Shiro y yo.

Y para colmo Shiro volvió a ser un paladín.

Creo que fue un buen día, quiero saber si mañana será igual.

-Blue Prince


	23. 21

Todo ha empeorado. Todo se ha ido al carajo y algo en mi interior me dice que fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta.

-Blue Prince


	24. 22

Shiro había muerto.

Shiro estaba muerto y todo este tiempo fue suplantado por un clon.

Él había tratado de decírmelo, había tratado de comunicarnos lo que estaba sucediendo. Si hubiera sido más inteligente, más fuerte, si hubiera escuchado las señales... Tal vez pude haber ayudado.

Estoy cansado de todo, de arruinarlo todo.

Ahora vamos de vuelta a la tierra, pero siento que nada será igual. Sin importar qué, nada volverá a ser normal.

-Blue Prince


	25. 23

Lo había olvidado, tal vez porque quería desahogarme por lo sucedido.

Keith volvió con una Galra y una Alteana. La Galra es su madre, la Alteana pertenece a una colonia que Lotor ocultaba. Lotor murió y parece que algo pasó durante nuestra pelea porque no podemos comunicarnos y no tenemos el castillo para llegar mas rápido a la tierra.

Shiro no ha despertado y su estado de salud es delicado.

-Blue Prince


	26. 24

No nos detenemos.

No paramos.

Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Siempre es así.

Ahora que Shiro despertó, y luego de nuestra horrible aventura en miniatura, estamos en el espacio yendo a la Tierra para seguir la guerra contra los restos del imperio.

Estar en la cabina del León rojo, solo con Kalteneker, me hace sentir más solo. Todos hablan sobre cualquier cosa y yo solo mantengo silencio.

Nadie nota que estoy callado. Nadie nota lo que sucede.

Creo que he vuelto a recaer.

-Blue Prince


	27. 25

Pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad desde que decidí escribir. Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé ni por donde empezar.

Algo pasó en la batalla con Lotor, desaparecimos por dos años y durante este tiempo perdimos la ventaja. Hay guerras en todas partes, Voltron es considerado un traidor que abandonó la lucha por la libertad, La espada y la rebelión están desplazadas, casi erradicadas. Apenas encontramos a Kolivan con vida, mientras que las locas del equipo de Lotor trataron de hacernos daño, fuimos prisioneros por lo que considero una eternidad y casi le hacen daño a Pidge.

Ahora estamos vagando en el espacio, hay un vacío aterrador...

A veces el espacio me da mucho miedo; la inmensidad, el infinito, la oscuridad es aterradora.

-Blue Prince


	28. Kuron

**_Ahora que se que pronto voy a morir, la condena sobre mi es la muerte y la soledad._ **   
**_Tengo miedo pues ya oigo su voz._ **

Tal vez no lo noten, tal vez no lo sepan. Pero yo en verdad pensaba que era él. En verdad llegué a creer que estaba vivo, no podía ser de otra manera, como la prueba de Turing engañé a todos siendo solo un tipo de máquina. Una máquina que adquirió consciencia.

¿Si quiera recordarán mi nombre?

Yo suplanté a Shiro, me hice pasar por el líder de Voltron y les hice creer que no había muerto. Yo que le grité al chico de ojos azules y que lastimé y aleje al joven de sangre mestiza. Aquel que puede no haber sido un buen consejero.

Me llamo Kuron y les pido perdón.

Yo también llegué a creer que estaba vivo, que tenía una vida, que era alguien. ¿Siquiera tengo un alma?

¿Quién soy?

Lo siento, a todos.

—Eres mi hermano...— decía Keith mientras estaba a punto de matarlo.

—Te amo— y yo hubiera querido decir lo mismo.

Lo siento.

Perdonen chicos.

—Black Soul


	29. 26

Ese sueño extraño, que no resultó ser más que algún tipo de juego por parte de un ser supremo, fue bastante desalentador.

Sigo siendo solo un chiste, un recurso para que la gente solo se ria de mi. No me gusta como todos decían lo bobo que soy o como reaccionaban ante mis errores. Ver a mi equipo avergonzado, ver como todos no dejaban de ofender.

Es verdad que soy malo recordando nombres, que soy estúpido y torpe. Que finjo ser alguien que no soy, minimizo las situaciones para que no vean mi verdadero sentir.

Y luego, con lo de Bi Bo Bi fue el colmo. Solo una burla.

Para finalizar, el como Keith votó por mi para no verme por la eternidad...

Todos dijeron cosas lindas de ellos, hablaron sobre la importancia de cada uno de ellos en el equipo. Pero yo... yo no soy importante.

Me lastiman y no se dan cuenta. 

-Blue Prince


	30. 27

Vamos por partes... Dios, necesitamos un puto descanso.

Primero, nos quedamos varados en el espacio. Flotando sin rumbo, sin los Leones y sin forma de activar nuestros bayards.

Dije cosas de las que me arrepiento y Hunk ha estado distante por eso. Solo dije la verdad sobre Keith, él siempre quiere ir por su lado y siempre está diciendo que somos reemplazables. Solo dije eso porque estaba muy molesto, cansado y triste.

Después, pudimos ir camino a casa por quien sabe que fuerza mágica del universo. Y cuando estamos por llegar, nos enteramos de que la Tierra fue invadida.

Lo primero que pienso es en mi familia, ahora están ideando un plan para llegar a nuestro planeta sin que nos noten.

Estoy asustado.

Todo lo que siempre quise era volver a ver a mi familia, que todo siguiera igual. Es probable que hayan sido esclavizados o asesinados. Todo lo que conocía se ha ido.

Tengo miedo.

-Blue Prince


	31. 28

Ver a mi familia ha sido de lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Todos a salvo, en un refugio.

Un peso se me quito de encima, no sabia que necesitaba ver tanto a mi familia hasta que nos estábamos abrazando.

Dios, gracias. Gracias por mi familia, porque esta a salvo. Porque pude verla una vez más.

-Blue Prince


	32. Verde

**Pidge**

Tenemos un plan para salvar a la Tierra y derrotar a Sendak. Todos estamos camino a nuestras posiciones y mentalizados para conectar con nuestros leones.

Sinceramente, estoy tan feliz de pelear lado a lado con mis amigos. Hunk es el más preocupado por su familia, mientras que Keith está actuando como un verdadero líder. Shiro estará monitoreando todo desde la fortaleza que es Garrison, mientras que Allura usará todo su poder para que los Leones vengan por nosotros.

Empezamos la batalla, pero algo no andaba bien. Lance no aparecía por ningún lado, le gritamos y pedimos que viniera rápidamente, pero él no contestaba. Un gran pánico me recorrió.

—¡Lance!

No respondía.

Tal vez lo habían capturado, tal vez este era el final.

Mi amigo podía estar muerto por no haber llegado a su león.

Cuando conocí a Lance, no pude evitar pensar en que era un completo estúpido. Y no me equivoqué. Pero también es alguien noble que hará lo que sea por defender a los que ama, que nos mantiene unidos de una forma extraña. Relaja las situaciones y nos hace reír. Incluso me defendió de Zetrith y Ezor. Él siempre está preocupado por nosotros.

Amigo por favor, espero que estés a salvo.


	33. 29

La guerra contra Sendak terminó.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vencimos al Galra y que peleamos contra la robobestia, aun hay muchas incógnitas y cosas que no encajan. Pero no son cosas que quisiera tratar.

Estuve a punto de morir tres veces durante esa batalla. La primera cuando no logré contactar a rojo a tiempo, pensé que esa nave me mataría y la misión fracasaria por mi incompetencia. La segunda cuando Sendak nos atrapó, fue bastante traumatizante encontrarme atrapado en una celda, sin nadie mas y con la carga de que la Tierra sería destruida.

La tercera, cuando peleamos con la robobestia y la quinta esencia nos recorrió dando un tipo de disparo de energía. Lo último que recuerdo es estar cayendo mientras me ganaba el cansancio.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, mi familia reunida y yo con una venda en la cabeza. Estaba tan confundido al principio.

Fue la primer vez que me permití llorar frente a los demás. Estaba tan aliviado.

Pensé que todo había acabado por fin.

Pero no, las cosas estaban por empeorar.

-Blue Prince


	34. 30

Invité a Allura a salir, ella dijo que si.

Estoy tan feliz y nervioso, no quiero defraudarla. Quiero demostrarle que soy digno de su amor, que no la lastimaré y le daré todo de mi. Siempre contará conmigo y siempre la protegeré y le daré amor. No le faltará nada.

Hoy tuve una crisis antes de mi cita, Keith me ayudó a sobrellevarla y me aconsejó. Dijo tantas cosas buenas que en verdad me hizo sentir bien. Él no es un mal tipo, aunque sigo odiando su Mullet.

Dios, es tiempo de la cita, estoy tan nervioso.

-Blue Prince


	35. 31

Allura y yo empezamos una relación. Nos besamos y tuvimos una bella cita donde ella usó su magia para restaurar la naturaleza de un parque.

Aun así, no me siento tan feliz. Siento que no soy yo mismo cuando estoy con ella. Por no hablar de que ella sigue extrañando a Lotor.

No soy tonto, lo veo en su actuar, en su mirar. Ella solo me está usando para olvidar al príncipe Galra.

Y yo solo soy un juguete que se deja usar.

-Blue Prince


	36. 32

Hemos vuelto al espacio puesto que la guerra aun no termina. Debemos restaurar el orden que se perdió luego de que Voltron desapareció, puesto que teníamos muchas llamadas de auxilio y los rebeldes fueron casi erradicados. Todos estábamos con los ánimos por los suelos, puesto que le habíamos fallado al universo.

Voltron había fallado.

Allura era la más afectada, especialmente porque los Alteanos estaban de lado de Haggar u Honerva. Y qué decir de Shiro, a veces lo veíamos tan perdido en sí mismo. Es como si de pronto recordara algo que no le guste.

Necesitábamos ir a terapia.

Quisiera ser más útil para todos ellos.

-Blue Prince


	37. 33

Perdimos.

No fue suficiente y hemos perdido.

Haggar logró su cometido, destruyó Oriande y ha alterado las realidades. Y lo peor, trajo de vuelta a Lotor.

Hemos vuelto a fallar y mucho me temo que esta vez las consecuencias sean graves.

-Blue Prince


	38. 34

Ver a Allura mal después del día despejado me duele. Es que no puedo entender.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué no se importa lo suficiente como para quitarse esa cosa?

¿Quiere morir?

Estoy encerrado en mi habitación, en la oscuridad. Tratando de no llorar, de no hacer ruido. De pensar por qué no puede amarme como yo la amo, por qué piensa aun en el traidor de Lotor.

¿Por qué siento que todo esto está llegando a su fin?

-Blue Prince


	39. Bigote naranja

**Coran**

Cuando conocí a los paladines prometí no encariñarme. Por eso les puse números para identificarlos, por eso siempre trataba de decirles por sus colores. Siempre me apartaba y solo cumplía con mi deber de cuidar a la princesa.

Ahora que está con esa entidad oscura, siento que he fallado. No quiero perder a la única familia que me queda.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta, es Lance. Ese chico logró volverse importante para mi, siempre siguiéndome la corriente y pidiendo mi ayuda. Me integró de una forma que sigo sin comprender como pasó.

Ese chico casi da su vida por salvarme, por no hablar de que siempre fue él el que me ayudó en el castillo. Él en verdad merece ser feliz, es un buen chico, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana. Igual de alegre y motivado, curioso y algo torpe. Es el paladín que más me ha afectado, más porque es el paladín del León rojo. El heredero de Alfor en cierto sentido.

Y ahora que ha empezado a salir con Allura, parece que se ha apagado. Ya casi no sonríe, tampoco hace bromas, siempre está distanciado y siempre trata de hacernos ver que está bien. Pero algo definitivamente no está bien.

—Lance, muchacho. ¿Podemos hablar?— pregunté mientras lo veía caminar por los pasillos.

—Claro Korann.

Caminamos hacia una de las salas vacías y nos sentamos frente a frente.

—Korann, si es una platica sobre cuidar a Allura tu sabes que...

—No es eso — interrumpí—. Quiero hablar de ti. Te ves mal, muchacho. Incluso te ves mas viejo que el paladín negro.

—¡Hey! — se quejó—. Keith es el más viejo, bueno, no tanto como Shiro... ¡¿Me veo mas viejo que Shiro?!

—Lance, hijo. Estoy preocupado por ti. Dile al tío Korann lo que pasa.

Y su sonrisa burlona desapareció al instante, mientras que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y sus labios temblaban.

Lance lloró mucho ese día, me contó todas sus inseguridades y me pidió que no lo dejara. Ahí estuve para él.

Incluso cuando regresó sin la princesa.

Incluso cuando abandonó todos sus sueños por la pérdida.

Él era como un hijo para mi, era mi nueva familia.


	40. 35

La guerra terminó.

La guerra terminó y acabó conmigo.

Falle en proteger a la persona que amaba.

La guerra terminó junto con la muerte de ella.

Todo acabó y podré ir a casa.

No hay desfile, no hay gloria, no hay banderas ondeando. No hay nada.

Solo dolor.

La guerra terminó, pero terminó conmigo.

Ya no soy capaz de sonreír.

-Blue Dead Prince


	41. 36

Estar de vuelta en la Tierra es extraño.

Todo ha cambiado tanto después de la guerra, incluso mi playa favorita ha desaparecido. Extrañaré tanto Varadero.

La ciudad se reconstruye rápidamente y especies de todo el universo han visto esto como una oportunidad de comercio increíble. El progreso continúa y se están estipulando nuevas leyes para hacer una especie de tratado de paz entre planetas.

Shiro esta detrás de todo esto, mientras que Keith es como el vocero de los Galra. No me sorprendería que ese estúpido Mullet se volviera el nuevo emperador, se lo merece.

Pidge y su hermano Matt están trabajando en algo grande, mejoras para el Atlas, nuevas armas y tecnología rara. ¿Cómo mantener la paz con la creación de armas? Ni idea.

Hunk está muy contento con sus planes de abrir una cadena de restaurantes intergalácticos junto a Shay y Salt. Ese hombre hará realidad sus sueños y podrá compartir su arte culinario a millones de especies.

Estoy tan orgulloso de todos ellos...

-Blue Dead Prince


	42. 37

Nos reunimos una vez al año para ponernos al corriente, ese era el plan. Y esta sería la primera vez que lo haríamos. El día de Allura, un año después de su muerte.

Keith ha rechazado ser el líder de los Galra, típico de él. Ahora es parte de los escuadrones de ayuda humanitaria para planetas devastados. Es todo un hombre, estoy seguro que su padre estaría muy contento de ver a su muchacho, y estoy seguro de que lo observa desde las estrellas.

Todos lucen tan felices, recordando los viejos tiempos (que ni tan viejos) donde peleamos mano a mano para traer paz. Todos se ven tan maduros también.

Yo...

Quisiera estar igual de feliz.

-Blue Dead Prince


	43. 38

Los Leones se fueron.

La paz perdurará y solo si hay problemas, lograremos encontrar el camino hacia el defensor legendario.

Y digo lograremos no refiriéndome a mi equipo, sino a las futuras generaciones.

Adiós, Blue... Adiós, Red.

-Blue Dead Prince


	44. 39

Han pasado meses desde que los Leones se fueron, a veces hablo con Keith por videoconferencias. Él me cuenta sus aventuras y yo solo lo pongo al tanto de Kalteneker y los ratones.

A veces me veo al espejo y miro las marcas que la princesa me dejó, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es una mierda.

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? 

¿A dónde se fueron mis sueños y esperanzas?

-Prince


	45. Black

**Shiro**

Hoy es el día de mi boda.

Después de la guerra, de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y de que yo regresara de la muerte, por fin logré encontrar el amor.

Adam estaba muerto, y aunque siempre lo tendría en mi corazón, sé que él no hubiese querido que me quedara estancado en su recuerdo. Ahora que por fin pude tener tiempo para vivir, encontré a Curtis. Y hoy, muchos meses después de volvernos novios, nos vamos a casar.

Keith está muy feliz por mi, Pidge no deja de bromear al respecto y Hunk está como loco porque él se encargó de la cena. Korann por otro lado está confundido respecto a como vamos a reproducirnos (maldición, no necesitaba clases de anatomía Alteana y su capacidad de embarazarse a pesar de ser machos).

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, me reuní con el Team Voltron. Todos se veían tan alegres.

—Felicidades— dijo Lance con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomé una decisión.

Le pedí al moreno que me acompañara fuera del salón, puesto que necesitaba hablar con él seriamente.

—Estoy preocupado por ti— fui directo.

—Shiro estoy bien, además es el día de tu boda. No puedes venir a hacer tu trabajo de Space Dad, no hoy.

—Bien — dije—. Solo quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. De todo lo que has hecho y de lo mucho que has logrado. En verdad, eres importante y me gustaría ofrecerte algo.

—Shiro...

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y yo lo abracé.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, estamos en una misión de restaurar el orden. Tú puedes ser la clave para que algo suceda, después de todo... Allura te eligió por algo.

—Shiro, yo...

—Te queremos Lance, sin ti las cosas no hubieran sido iguales. Eres importante.

Y luego de eso la sonrisa del moreno fue real durante toda la noche, le pedí que pensara lo de venir conmigo en el Atlas. Estaba tan feliz que incluso sacó a bailar a la madre de Keith, cosa que no le causó gracia a mi hermanito.

Si, podría haber hablado de mi. De los traumas y retos que me faltan superar. Pero a veces hay personas que necesitan las palabras de aliento para seguir, pequeños mensajes para que sus vidas no se extingan.

_Lance, en verdad mereces ser feliz._


	46. 40

Acepté ir con Shiro.

Dos semanas después estuve a bordo del Atlas, viajando por el espacio en nuestra misión de llevar paz y fundar las nuevas leyes universales para qje todos podamos hacer valer nuestros derechos.

Incluso pude visitar de nuevo el planeta lleno de agua donde habitan nuestras amigas sirenas, me dio tanto gusto ver a Luxia de nuevo.

También fuimos al Space Mall, por desgracia la tienda de productos de la tierra cerró, después de todo estaba vendiendo mercancía robada, ¿o mejor dicho abducida? 

Keith también nos ha visitado, su pequeña tripulación es genial, nunca pensé que me llevaría bien con la loca de Ezor.

También he recibido palabras de ánimo por parte de todos, incluso de James Griffin. Todos me han tratado tan bien que a veces pienso que es algún tipo de treta, tal vez sienten lastima después de lo que he pasado.

Pero yo...

¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo tan mal?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas? 

¿Cuándo pasó a ser algo tan deprimente de nuevo?

Me quiero morir aun.

-Blue Prince


	47. 41

Difundir la palabra de Allura era lo que menos me gustaba. Es como si quien hablara fuera otra persona y no yo. La estaba poniendo en un altar cuando sé que no siempre era perfecta.

A veces me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, tal vez arrepentirme de salir aquella noche de la Garrison. Si yo no hubiera convencido a Hunk, tal vez no hubiéramos visto a Pidge. Tal vez Ella, Keith y Shiro lo hubieran logrado solos. O incluso si Hunk estaba con ellos, yo no era útil.

Otra vez me siento tan solo, como si algo me impidiera ver lo bueno que soy. Mi cuerpo se siente enfermo y mi mente me abruma. El único momento en el que me siento mejor, es cuando escribo estas pequeñas notas.

-Blue Prince


	48. 42

Keith descubrió que me estaba haciendo daño. Fue un accidente donde me estaba cortando para aliviar el dolor y él entró en mi habitación.

Ahora hemos hablado y quiere que vaya con un psicólogo. Me llevara en su propia nave a la tierra para empezar a atenderme.

¿Desde cuando le importo a ese grado?

-Blue Prince


	49. 43

He empezado a atenderme. No me he sentido mejor, pero la doctora que me está ayudando es muy amable.

También es muy linda, se llama Lidya y tiene cabello corto castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes. En verdad es muy linda, apenas tiene 28 años y es toda una profesional.

Quisiera alguien así en mi futuro.

-Blue Prince


	50. 44

Ir a terapia me está ayudando, cada vez que voy aprendo algo nuevo de mi. Pongo prioridades y logro pequeñas metas que me hacen avanzar.

Ahora, cuando me veo en el espejo ya no siento repulsión. Puedo ver las marcas que se me otorgaron con cariño y orgullo.

Me siento mil veces mejor.

—Blue Prince


	51. 45

Algo bueno ha pasado...

Hoy me desperté temprano y me sentía bien. No estaba triste y no me quede viendo a la nada, solo me levanté con muchas ganas de hacer cosas.

No hubo tristeza ni dolor y eso me hizo sentir increíble.

-Blue Prince


	52. 46

La doctora me ha ayudado a aceptar la muerte de Allura. También me ayudó a subir mi autoestima.

He estado en tratamiento por nueve meses y en verdad siento que hay un progreso. Al principio no lo notaba, pero ahora... Wow.

Keith es quien me ha seguido todo este tiempo y me ha ayudado más. Shiro se mantiene al margen, como un buen Space Dad. Mientras que Hunk y Pidge me han brindado su apoyo.

He empezado a dar clases en la nueva confederación galáctica, por supuesto ya no se llama Galaxy Garrison, pero es lo mismo.

Mi vida está mejorando lentamente. Por dios, estoy tan contento.

-Lance


	53. 47

Hoy nos reunimos todos para salir de fiesta, aunque tuvimos que usar un par de contactos para que dejaran entrar a Pidge al antro, pero Shiro estuvo (increíblemente) de acuerdo.

Solo nosotros cinco, cantando en el karaoke y bailando. Keith, Shiro y Hunk bebieron unos cuantos tragos e hicieron el ridículo.

Fue bastante gracioso ver como Hunk se abrazaba al Mullet y cantaba a todo pulmón "Take On Me" en el karaoke.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Hunk era el borracho violento, mientras que Keith es un dulce y tierno bebé gruñón. No puedo creer que él sea mayor que yo.

Pidge trató de beber a escondidas, pero Shiro se percató y la amenazó con llamar a Coleen. Ella se resignó desde ese momento.

Y yo aunque no tomé por mi medicación, me sentí tan bien. Tan vivo. Por fin pude bailar y gritar y cantar y... Dios... Fue increíble.

Keith está borracho en mi cama, mientras escribo esto... Je, ahora tengo mas material para molestarlo.

-Lance


	54. 48

He tenido algunas recaídas.

A veces pierdo la esperanza y me siento terrible, pero poco a poco he reducido esos ataques. Recuerdo que tengo una familia que me ama y que mis amigos estarán ahí para mi.

Algunas veces me da por llorar, solo lloro y lloro sin importar nada. Me lastima mucho no saber la razón exacta por la que derramo mis lágrimas. Y a veces lo he hecho frente a Verònica, o frente a Shiro; sé que no me juzgan y que me apoyan, pero no me gusta llorar frente a los demás.

Sé que esto es de ir paso a paso. Pero anhelo el día en que pueda gritar que me siento bien, que soy feliz... Que pueda sentir la dicha de todo lo que me rodea.

-Lance


	55. 49

Anoche me reuní con Hunk y Pidge, tuvimos una tarde de películas de terror horribles que le encantan a mi amiga, comimos galletas de Hunky. Jugamos Monopoly, luego videojuegos... Era como volver a ser adolescentes, sin guerra ni problemas.

Hicimos pijamada, el primero en dormirse no podía asegurar su seguridad o integridad. Por suerte, el primero en caer fue Hunk... Pidge le dibujó un bigote y su propia casa en su cachete. Yo saqué algunas fotografías y las envié a Keith y Shiro.

Pero bueno, poco después caí yo y al día siguiente tenia una polla dibujada en mi frente, me había pintado unas gafas y me puso dos corazones en mis mejillas.

Muy graciosa Holt. Prometo vengarme.

-Lance


	56. 50

Me han reducido el medicamento.

En un principio pensé que volvería a sentirme mal, pero no. En realidad, estoy mejor que nunca. Cada día descubro algo nuevo...

Nadia es muy buena artista, ella me ha dibujado cientos de cosas. Si decide seguir así, podría llegar muy lejos.

Verónica esta enamorada, sorprendentemente se enamoró de una mitad Galra... Aun no me acostumbro de ver Acxa besando a mi hermana.

Raquel sigue siendo una idiota, pero me di cuenta de que es porque la pasó muy mal cuando yo desaparecí. En verdad me extrañó, y creo que yo también la extrañé aunque me siga tratando como el bobo hermano menor.

Pero lo que descubrí, la razón por la que escribo, es respecto a Keith. Él está enamorado... 

¿Qué puede ser más increíble que eso?

Bueno, está enamorado de mi.

El solo escribirlo me hace sentir extraño.

-Lance


	57. Princesa

**Allura**

Y aquí estoy...

Sé que será difícil de creer, que tal vez haya alguien que me odie o que piense que lo que hice fue cruel; no los culpo.

Lance McClain ha sido en verdad una persona muy importante en mi vida, lo quise tanto... Pero no lo amé.

Ese chico común proveniente de algún lado llamado Cuba, que ama la lluvia y un extraño alimento llamado hamburguesa con queso. Ese chico que le gustaba cuidar de todos, incluso de los ratones. El joven de sonrisa coqueta y ojos tan azules como la mismísima Altea.

Lance siempre aspiró a más, siempre fue un héroe. ¿Por qué? Bueno. Déjenme contar algo...

¿Quién fue el que llevó al equipo Voltron hasta el castillo?  
¿Quién salvó a Koran de la explosión cuando el castillo fue invadido?  
¿Quién disparó en el último momento cuando Sendak estuvo a punto de ganarnos?

¿Y esa aventura que nos contó sobre las sirenas?

¿O cuando Pidge quería su videojuego?

Lance estuvo ahí cuando Shiro desapareció. Cuando Keith no sabia si aceptar el puesto de líder, incluso fue Lance quien guió al mitad Galra para que fuéramos un mejor equipo, quien lo aconsejó.

Lance estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado para ganar la guerra.

Él me salvó la vida a costa de la suya.

Fue el primero en dudar de Lotor, incluso el que se comunicó con Shiro...

Lance pudo ser un gran líder.

Podría fácilmente seguir con una lista de todas las cosas que el moreno hizo por todos, pero todos los puntos anteriores muestran quien es Lance McClain.

Me dio los momentos más tiernos de mi vida, estaba dispuesto a darme un hogar y a esperar por mi. Por Voltron, él siempre me protegió y vio por todos nosotros.

Así que si, decidí darle mi poder, y con ello le pase algo más. Él lo sabe. Lo supo la noche que los Leones se fueron. Ahora él es mi heredero, está conectado a Voltron. Él es el príncipe de Altea y con él seguirá el legado.

Y si el mundo necesita a Voltron, Lance será el guía de una nueva generación.

Mi querido príncipe, lamento tanto no poder verte crecer y salir adelante, pero estoy segura que el amor verdadero llegará a tu vida. Serás capaz de sonreír y ser feliz.

Siempre te recordaré...

Te quiero, príncipe Lance. Mi paladín Azul.

Allura


	58. Final

Hoy es un día especial, hoy cumplo años. 21 años, para ser exactos.

Y hoy por fin Keith se confesó, la verdad estuve tentado a hacerle una broma, pero en verdad no pude resistirme a sus lindos ojos de cachorro. Decidí darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro.

Y bueno, sé que lo nuestro no será siempre miel y pastelitos, pero estoy seguro que él no me abandonará. Se ha quedado conmigo desde siempre y fue por él que logré salir adelante.

Así que si, hoy... 28 de julio... Me siento más vivo que nunca, adiós al príncipe azul que siempre estaba triste.

Hoy empiezo mi nueva vida, junto a mi familia, mis amigos y el chico que más me ama.

Y bueno, no voy a negarlo... También lo amo desde hace mucho, solo que tenia miedo de admitirlo por creer que me olvidé de Allura. Ella siempre estará en mi corazón, siempre será un lindo recuerdo. Pero ahora es momento de vivir el presente...

Joder.

Me siento tan feliz, al fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está dedicada a todos los que alguna vez se han sentido solos, a todos los que han pensado en terminar con sus vidas. Chicos, no se rindan. Aquí tienen una amiga, tal vez no nos conocemos aun, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a hablar.
> 
> Dedicado a todos los que alguna vez hemos tenido depresión. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
